A light-emitting device that uses a combination of a light-emitting element and a phosphor is attracting attention as a next-generation light-emitting device expected to realize low power consumption, downsizing, high luminance, and a wide color reproducibility range and is being actively researched and developed.
For example, PTL 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-157608) describes a light-emitting element emitting light that excites a blue phosphor and a green phosphor but does not substantially excite a red phosphor.
PTL 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-14697) describes the use of light emitted from a light-emitting element to excite a blue phosphor, a green phosphor, and an orange phosphor.